So Close to Your Heart
by Bree-2006
Summary: Starfire remembers the night when she thought she had lost Robin forever, and learns that simple dreams can open the heart in ways unimagined. RobStar oneshot


**So close to your heart**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans.**

**AN: Yay! My second One-shot today! I know, it's strange to see me creating one-shots so closely in time but today's my day off and I decided to spend it on the computer reading and writing. To all those that read Love on the water and reviewed it too, I wanna say thank you all so much, you don't know how happy it made me! So many reviews! Oh and to _Angel with an attitude_ I wanted to let you know you were correct about what picture had inspired me, It was Kungpow333's 'Love is in the water' So for guessing correctly this one shot is dedicated to you!**

**I hope you all enjoy, I really worked hard on this!**

* * *

The gentle caresses of his lips against the nape of her neck ceased her dreams. It was a pleasure she began to love more than anything else in the world. She could still smell the scent of the cologne he had used the previous night. She found it simply intoxicating, so enamoring that she had trouble going a day without it. She felt a protective arm wrap around her body, and a simple stroke of a thumb along her bare back. Breathing in deeply she opened her emerald eyes and wiped away the signs of sleep that had remained. A small chuckle from the man beside her caused her to frown.

"I do not see what is so amusing…" she spoke, pulling the satin bed sheets up over her head. She let out a large yawn and tried desperately to burry her head as far down into her pillow as possible. But despite her fluid attempts she was unable to do so. The man beside her cocked a funny grin, and yanked the covers from her naked body. She shuttered as the cold air hit her exposed skin.

"Richard, that is not fair!" she screamed, removing her pillow from beneath her head and placing it over her body. She sat up quickly, muttering incoherent words in her native tongue. The man just laughed and shook his head.

"Good morning to you too." Standing up quickly, the woman pulled a sheet off of the end of the bed and draped it haphazardly around her. She turned her back to him and began to walk away. The man stood and stopped her in mid-step.

"What did you dream about last night?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling as her cheeks took on a faint tint of crimson.

"You." she replied simply walking over to the bathroom that her and her lover shared. She let the sheet slip from her shoulders as she started up her shower. She gave a hearty yawn and let her hands stretch out as far as they would go. She felt the water for reassurance and sighed as it began to steam in front of her eyes.

Richard came up behind her, placing his palms on her shoulders and letting them slide down her arms so that his fingers could entangle with hers. He breathed happily into her cherry colored hair.

"I dream about you too." He whispered breathlessly into her ear. She turned around slowly, letting her hair fly over her face. He wiped them away, placing them behind her ears and giving him a perfect view of the face of the woman he loved.

They had been together for a while now. Three years to be exact, but for two years before that they had been the best of friends, giving each other the comfort they needed.

It had taken them so very long to learn that friendship wasn't what they had really wanted. They had wanted more, so much more, but they found it nearly impossible. They were team mates and nothing more.

On the eve of Richards eighteenth birthday he had returned to Gotham, staying to help Batman in his rounds and such. He left her behind, but they weren't yet a couple, there was no commitment. It still broke her heart. Then on the second day since he had been gone, the Titans received a call. Robin, the boy wonder, had been shot by the joker.

Tears still brimmed in her eyes when she thought about how close she had come from losing him. She remembered rushing out of the tower and heading to his hospital room in Gotham, where he was recuperating. Robin was now out of commission, and she prayed that it wouldn't be permanent.

She waited three days for him to wake up, she waited through two surgeries and countless stitches. And when he did, she had been the first person he saw.

She barely let him take one breath when he had woken up before she crushed her lips to his in relief. He was alive, and he was awake, his face, although pale, turned bright red at her sudden action. 'It wasn't unpleasant' he assured her when she noticed his embarrassed face. 'It was just such a surprise' she remembered his cocky grin as he pulled her down for another, she didn't leave the hospital for the rest of the night.

The next day Bruce had came in, asking to see Richard alone. She complied, realizing she was in dire need of a good long shower. When she had come back, a considerable time later, he no longer had his playful attitude towards her, something had caused him to become angry, and she begged for him to tell her what it was.

"He fired me, he told me to hang up my Robin suit…" he told her, hanging his head low and gritting his teeth in fury. She too was outraged at his words. Quit being a superhero, but that was all he knew how to do. Of course he was smart, and could probably excel at whatever he chose to do, but still, to be told to quit your day job was like getting a slap in the face. But he did it. He placed his uniform aside, refusing to return to it again. He didn't want to be affiliated with it any longer, he just looked at it sadly, hanging it up to never be used again.

She stayed by him anyways, refusing to abandon him when he was so low and doubtful. Her love for him was strong, too strong to just walk away from. They tried to live a normal life, he went back to college, and she stayed home, but Superheroism catches up to you they soon learned, she once again became Starfire and he became Nightwing. They returned to the tower and once again became a team with the others; Nightwing became the new leader of the Titans.

They were still the best at what they did, kicking bad guy butt. Their friends had always joked about the old days when Robin was the leader and things were so 'hormonal'--after all, they were teenagers then. It was strange to realize how far they had come from the beginning. They were all completely different people. But as the old saying went 'change is inevitable.'

They all fought together, side by side, if one were to fall, they all would. He watched as Starfire was thrown from cliffs and tossed into walls. But he was always there to catch her, or help her stand back up on her feet.

But she was there for him too.

Through all the heartache and physical wounds, she was there ready to hold him when he needed her to, ready to kiss him when things were too troubled to fix. She made everything for him normal. She made everything for him wonderful, and now after three years of pure bliss and adoration they were happier than they had ever been before.

She fingered the two-inch long scar on the right side of his chest. She sighed as she thought about how close to his heart it had been. He raised his hand to meet hers and clasped it gently between his hands, pulling them up to lay a feather light kiss on.

"Tell me about your dream…" He whispered, she shivered at his touch and gave him a content smile.

"You told me you loved me…" she whispered back leaning up to place a kiss on his awaiting lips. He grinned against her and gave a slight chuckle.

"Are you sure it was a dream?" she gave a quick nod and once again trailed a finger down his scar.

"So close to your heart…" she murmured thinking about the wound that had almost cost him his life. He smiled down at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

**Woah! Sooo sappy! I honestly like this one better than the other, but it's not important that I like it, It's important that you like it! Please read and review, I love it when you do!**


End file.
